immortal_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Dialogue Guide
Hunting Plains (Caelwyn 2/5) # Thank you for the information. - Charisma # I would not have done anything "rash". - Will Nethir Forest (Caelwyn 3/5) # What can you tell me about Vuldreth. - Doesn't affect anything, still can go for 2nd option after that # Why must we intervene. - Wisdom After that: # She seems trustworthy. - Charisma # I don't know her well enough to say. - Wisdom # I am suspicious of her motives. - Perception Quistan's Home (Brenadine 1/5) # We'll help you find it. - Charisma # You need it to help us. We gain nothing by stealing it. - Wisdom # I'm insulted that you would accuse us. - Will Siren Woods (Brenadine 3/5) # Jalia had good intentions. - Charisma ''' # You defended your home when you were attacked, Quistan. - '''Perception # When it comes to war, it's important to think before you act. - Wisdom # Jalia shouldn't have meddled. - Will Kianshen Cliffs (Brenadine 4/5) # The druids are responsible for their war, not you. - Perception # You acted rashly. Be more cautious in the future. - Wisdom Erynn (Erynn 1/5) # No. - Nothing! # I am an immortal. - Nothing! # In the past, I've been called a Kaitan. - Perception # I will not answer you. - Will After that: # I remember all those that I have killed. - Charisma # I have only fought against the forces of evil. - Wisdom # You have killed just as many. - Perception # Once you are dead, I will kill no more. - Will Cavern of Du'khan (Erynn 4/5) # After tea and crumpets, the wyrm agreed to leave peacefully. - Charisma # I brought home lots of wyrm meat for everyone. - Charisma # I killed wyrm, if that's what you're asking. - Will # Fighting dangerous beasts is not a laughing matter. - Will Shimchaw Jungle (Shimchaw 1/5) # To her, I am the one causing this suffering. - Perception # It shows that her intentions are good. - Charisma # Berelorn is misguided. I have regained my free will. - Will # She is causing the very suffering she seeks to prevent. - Wisdom The Swamplands (Shimchaw 3/5) # Can't they both work together? - Doesn't affect anything, still can go for another option. # Quistan should lead the final group. - Perception # Dazo should lead the final group. - Wisdom Lorthinian (Shimchaw 5/5) # I am defeating my enemies, but not stealing their souls. - Perception # I don't kill just to gain power. - Wisdom # Berelorn caused wars, I am fighting for peace. - Charisma # I will continue to grow in power until you are dead. - Will After that: # Everywhere i have fought is now in peace. - Perception # There will always be something more powerful out there to fight. - Wisdom # You are wrong. I am in control. - Will # I will never reach that point. I don't take pleasure from killing - Charisma After that: # I trust Caduel fully. - Charisma # He has deceived me in the past. I don't know his plans. - Perception # He intents to dispose of the soulstone. - Nothing! # I'm not answering your questions. - Will Outer City Realms (Ailedinlu 5/5) # Why don't you tell me what you think my purpose is? - Perception # I will bring peace to this land. - Charisma # I will decide my own fate. - Wisdom # My purpose is to stop you. - Will After that: # Love. - Charisma # Hate. - Will # Envy. - Perception # Death. - Wisdom After that: # You brought me here just to tell me this? - Nothing! # You are "dead" wrong. Haha. - Charisma # You may be right, but that won't change my plans - Nothing! # Let me leave this place. - Nothing! Outer Thaldroth (Thaldroth 1/6) # He would never willingly harm us. - Wisdom # It seems that Caduel has betrayed us. - Perception Outer River of Fire (Thaldroth 2/6) # Sound like a good news to me! - Charisma # I'm guessing there's a catch here. - Perception